back for you
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: he’s back for her. But can they be together when the woman he really love is getting married to the kazekage?
1. Chapter 1

Back for you

Note- hey it's me. I couldn't help it. I love posting my fics in the internet. This is a sasuino fic with a onesided gaaraino. Don't worry I'll start writing fics about other pairs. I really love sasuino. And I have a load of fics about them just to lazy to type.

Summary- he's back for her. But can they be together when the woman he really love is getting married to the kazekage?

Chapter one- killing the snake.

Sasuke was on his room. He had a high confidence, confidence that he have power and can kill Itachi. And confidence to…come back to her…

It's been 2 years. Training with Orochimaru gave him strength. Now that old snake doesn't have his hands and already teach him all the moves he knew. He know what's his next move…taking over his body…

Sasuke got up. Picked up his sword and prepare himself. Now his mind isn't having doubts on killing that freak. He wouldn't allow that snake hag to take over his body…never in a million years that's going happen. Before he could do that…he'll kill him first.

He reached the outside of Orochimaru's room. He heard the snake crying. Crying with pain. His hands must have hurt. He remembered that day…

Flashback.

Sasuke was outside Orochimaru's room…he was about to ask him something when he heard Orochimaru's talking to Kabuto. He listened…

"We better hurry." Kabuto complained.

"Yes. I better transfer to Sasuke's body as soon as possible." Orochimaru said in pain.

"When do you plan?" asked Kabuto.

"After he learn every single move." Orochimaru said confidently

Sasuke heard about this. His fist clenched and his teeth gritted.

End of flashback.

Kabuto rushed out from Orochimaru's room and quickly run.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to get Orochimaru- Sama some medicine" Kabuto replied and run.

Orochimaru kept on yelling in pain. Sasuke heard him. He smirked. As he knock the door down.

"Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru

Sasuke gripped on his sword.

"So it came to this after all?" asked Orochimaru in pain.

"Well. I know what you're planning. Sadly to say I got to kill you cause your useless anyway." Sasuke said in a cold tone as his point his sword to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru flinched.

"I'm going to show you no mercy." Sasuke said in a cold tone as his cursed seal activated he quickly thrust the sword to Orochimaru's body. He knew he was helpless.

Orochimaru yelled. But seconds after he died. Sasuke smirked. He took off his sword in Orochimaru's body and stare at his teacher.

"I beat you in your own game, you are useless." Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"Sasuke?" asked the shocked Kabuto.

"You…you traitor. Now I'm going to finish you to." Sasuke said as he turned to Kabuto and charge a chidori in him.

He left their hideout with Orochimaru and Kabuto's dead body with him

"_I'll just show this to the hokage and I'm back…back for her…"_ Sasuke's thoughts said

Orochimaru and Kabuto's body were on his hands. He run so fast as possible to go back to konoha and to go back to her…before it's too late.

….

That's it. Next chap will be longer so review!


	2. regret

Back for you

Note- thanks for the reviews! I'm sooooo happy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter two- regret

All the women in Konoha were gathered. For only one reason, the Hokage will choose a suitable wife for the Kazekage.

"All of you, the sand country is looking for a suitable wife for the Kazekage" Tsunade spilled out.

All the women got surprised.

"Since we are in alliance with sand we have to strengthen it with a wedding."Tsunade pointed out.

Ino was nervous, she doesnt want to get married yet, not yet…

"For the qualifications, at least a chuunin rank" Tsunade said.

This made Ino tremble, she was a chuunin…

"And I already had chosen…" Tsunade paused and looked at her paper.

"Yamanaka Ino, you are chosen to be the kazekgae's bride." Tsunade spit out.

Ino's eyes widen.

"w-what?" Ino blurted.

"You are suitable for this and sand requested for you too." Tsunade said.

All the other women looked at Ino some with jealousy in their eyes, pity, happiness…

"s-so they really want me?" asked Ino.

"Yeah. If you complete their qualification. If not their not going to get you but I see you completed it" Tsunade broke out.

Ino felt like her world stop turning. That she's stuck…

"Will you accept it?" asked Tsunade.

All the people looked at her…

"Can you please give me a day?" asked Ino.

"Yes. At strict 7 am tomorrow I want the answer." Tsunade said.

"t-thank you." Ino said and left.

Tenten, Hinata and Sakura looked at Ino. They were feeling sorry for her…

"Tsunade-sama are you sure about this?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes. I feel sorry for Ino but this is it…they want her. I gathered everyone so I can still look for a replacement for her. But really the Kazekage wants her." Tsunade said

"Poor Ino…" Shizune said.

Ino ran so fast, she wants to be alone. Why her? Why her out of all the people out there? Why?!

Soon it was 7 am in the morning. Ino have her decision now.

"Are you sure dear?" asked Mr. Yamanaka.

"yes." Ino replied and then she left…

Hokage's office.

"So what is your descicion?"Asked Tsunade.

"I-I accept." Ino spilled out.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsunade.

"yes." Ino broke out.

"Thank you Ino." Tsunade said as she stand up to hug Ino.

"It's alright. I understand, this is for the good of Konoha." Ino said.

"Don't worry I'm going to make sure your safe." Tsunade said.

After revealing her decision to the Hokage and her friends they all stop by at the restaurant.

"Are you sure?" asked Shikamaru.

"yes." no replied.

"Ino please, think about you."Sakura pleaded.

"I did." Ino shot back

"Promise me you would take care of yourself?" asked Tenten.

"yes." Ino replied.

"Well I'm going to tell Temari to take care of you." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it." Ino said.

"Don't worry! Gaara is a nice guy!" Naruto said.

"Yeah."Chouji added.

"I know." no replied.

"Just call us when you don't feel okay." Chouji said

"Ofcourse."Ino replied.

"Well let's toast for Ino's descicion!"Kiba said.

"CHEERS!" all of them said and drink their wine.

Konoha gates…

Sasuke arrived. He was tired, the body of the two were still on his hands.

"finally." Sasuke broke out.

Ino's side…

It's already 12 a.m all of them went home already, Ino was drunk she declined Shikamaru's walk home. She passed by the gates, her image was already blurry and she just rely on the walls as balance and guide in not tripping.

"Ino." A man called her.

Ino stop on her tracks. The voice was familiar, very familiar.

"Who are you?" asked Ino holding a kunai.

The man appeared in front of her in a second…and there she realized…its Uchiha Sasuke…the man he loves…

Ino's eyes widen. She began trembling and she dropped the kunai.

"w-what are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"I'm back." Sasuke said and he smiled.

Ino can't believe it. Maybe she's just daydreaming or what. This can't be.

"Nice joke." no shot back.

"I'm not joking I killed Orochimaru already and here is the evidence." Sasuke said as he lifted Orochimaru's dead body.

Ino wanted to cry, cry because he's back, cry because her feelings are coming back and cry because she committed herself to someone without thinking about her true love.

"Ino, listen to me." Sasuke said softly

"I don't need to listen to a traitor." Ino shot back.

"I came back for you!" Sasuke said as he held Ino's arm.

Ino wanted to cry…

"_Please, tell me he didn't mean it."_ Ino said to herself.

"I love you." Sasuke said gently as he caressed Ino's skin.

Tears fall from Ino's eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"Because…"Ino said.

"Because?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm committed already!" Ino shouted with a lot of regret that she's committed.

"Why?! Why didn't you wait for me?" asked Sasuke.

Tears continued to flow out.

"Don't ask me." Ino replied and run away.

"_I love you…"_Sasuke said to himself.

Ino kept on running till she reached her home. Tears continued to flow out of her azure eyes.

"_Why did you return now? Why haven't you return earlier? I still love you…"_ Ino said to herself.

…

This scene there is suppose to happen in chapter three but then again I want it to be in chapter two so here it is. Thanks for the reviews! Please! Review! I love reviews! The more reviews the longer the chapter and the faster update! So please!


End file.
